docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diagnosis Not Even Close-is/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: There...we...go! All better. :running :Car: Good as new! Ha! Thanks, Doc. horn :Lambie: Another patient all patched up. :Stuffy: All in a day's work for Doc McStuffins. :Hallie: Thankfully, that's your last patient today. :Doc: Great. I could use a little r & r-- Rest and relaxation. :Lambie: You sure deserve it. :Emmie: Doc! Doc! :barking :Doc: Hey, Emmie. :Emmie: Doc! Rudi's puppy gymnasium finally got here! :Doc: No way! :Emmie: Yes way! It's got a tunnel and a see-saw, and-- Oh, just come over. :Doc: Giggling Okay, be right there. Guys. :Hallie: Go play. :Lambie: And enjoy yourself. :Doc: Thanks, guys. I'll be at Emmie's playing with Rudi's new puppy gymnasium. :Hallie: Nice! Now, that's some r & r-- Rudi and relaxation. :Lambie and Hallie giggling :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: Bye! :Chilly: Have fun! :Stuffy: Who's up for some dragon ball? :Hallie: Or a quick game of tidy tag. Cleaning up around here would be helpful and fun. :Lambie: Yeah, Doc's always helping all of us toys. Today we could help her. :Hallie: I'll start! :Lambie: Giggling I'm it! :Chilly: Chuckling Can...never...be...too...clean. :Stuffy: Finally! Our chance to thank Doc for all the great things she does. :knock, knock, knock :Stuffy: Oh! I'll get it! :Robot Ray: Uh-oh! Make way for Robot Ray! Slight malfunction! Need to see Doc! :Hallie: Hmm, Doc's not here, but I could squeeze you in tomorrow at...three. :Robot Ray: Something...sooooooner?! :Lambie: This looks like an emergency! :Hallie: Whoops! :Robot Ray: Ay-yi-yi-yi! :Hallie: Ray's going wacky. :Lambie: We'd better call Doc. :barking :Doc: Rudi! Over here, Rudi! :Lambie: Psst! Doc! Doc! Gasp Oh, no! Emmie! I can't get Doc's attention. :Hallie: Ohhh. There's got to be a way to help Robot Ray while Doc is gone. :Stuffy: There is, and I think it's obvious. Me. :Lambie: Huh? :Chilly: Not that obvious. :Stuffy: I can fill in for Doc. I've been watching her in action since the day I was bought! :Hallie: Filling in for Doc would be a great way to help her. :Chilly: Not to mention Ray! :Hallie: But I should definitely be in charge. I do work in the toy care industry, after all. I even have my own doctor's bag. :Stuffy: So do I! :Lambie: I don't know. Doc is the doctor. Maybe we should just slow down and-- :Robot Ray: Can't...slow...doooown! :Hallie: Come on! We've got to fix Ray fast! :Lambie: Oh, I've got a baaaaad feeling about this. I think I need a cuddle. :Stuffy: Don't worry! What could go wrong? Ohh! Ha ha! Except that. :Robot Ray: Whooooahhhh! :Hallie: Hold on, Ray. How we gonna fix you if you don't stand still? :Stuffy: I've got this, Hallie! I call this move "the freeze ray." Freeze, Ray! Ohhh! :Robot Ray: Everything happening so fast. Can't slow down. Can't slow down. Can't slow down. :Hallie: The first thing Doc always does is-- :Stuffy: A check up! And she always starts by checking your heartbeat. Let's take a listen to the old ticker, Ray! Whoooo-whooa! :beating rhythmically :Stuffy: Wowza! Nice groove! ♪ Mm-backa-mm-mm-backa-mm-mm-mm ♪ :Hallie: Hmm. Interesting. :Stuffy: Yeees, interesting. :Hallie: Doc always checks reflexes. Like this. Ohhh! Got a real spring in you step today, don't 'cha? :Stuffy and Hallie: Grunting I have a diagnosis! :Hallie: Ray's got Hyper-Woop-Woops! :Stuffy: Ray's got Hyper-Robot-Gone-Kazooey-Otosis. :Chilly: Huh? :Lambie: Hyper what?! :Hallie: We need the big book of... :Stuffy and Hallie: ...Boo-boos! :Stuffy: Sorry, Hallie, but Ray's got Robot-Gone-Kazooey-Otosis! It's kind of obvious. :Hallie: Hyper-Woop-Woops! :Stuffy: Robot-Gone-Kazooey-Otosis! :Lambie: Well, which one is it? :Hallie: Whatever it is, we better figure it out before Ray breaks a bolt! :Chilly: You gotta use the big book of boo-boos. I do it all the time. It is amazing how many things I think I have. :and Hallie Grunting :Robot Ray: Whooooah... :Stuffy: Aha! Of course. Ray doesn't have either. He's got Stuck-Winder-Upperitis. Seen it a million times. :Lambie: But Ray doesn't even have a winder-upper. I don't think you can have Stuck-Winder-Upperitis without one. :Stuffy: Well, sure. Heh. If you want to get picky about it. :Robot Ray: Then what-what-what-what-what-what-what-what--what's wrong with me? :Hallie: Don't worry, we'll find your boo-boo in here somewhere, then we'll be able to fix you up in no time. It's the Dusty-Musties. Check this out. :Robot Ray: Uhhh... :Stuffy: No, no, no, no. Stinky Salami Breath. This'll work. Ohhhh-whoa-whoa-whooooah! :Hallie: No! No-Vroom-Vroom-itis. I'll try this. :Crash :Hallie: Ohhh! :Stuffy: Nope. Ear-Stuffinosis. This'll do it. :Chilly: Hey! Uh, heh heh! A little help, guys? :grunting :Chilly: Whoa!!! :Robot Ray: Ay-yi-yi-yi! :Stuffy: This is hard. :Hallie: I'm not so sure either one of us is gonna be able to fix Ray. :whimpering :Stuffy: I never realized Doc's job was so tough. She really knows her stuff. :Lambie: Maybe it's time for us to call for help. :Chilly: When you need help, you need help. And we need help!!!! :Stuffy ::♪ A rickety wind-up, a spring that gets stuck ♪ ::♪ Trying to unstick a suction cup ♪ ::♪ I thought I could fix it, but that's when things got weird ♪ :: I need a little help here! :Hallie ::♪ I thought hippo helping was all that it took ♪ ::♪ The answer to problems in the boo-boo book ♪ ::♪ But my diagnosis was not even close-is ♪ :: Oh, dear! A little help here! :Lambie ::♪ If you don't have all the right information ♪ :Chilly ::♪ You might get a sticky situation ♪ :and Chilly ::♪ If I can't solve the problem by myself ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ I'm gonna ask for ♪ :Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Help, ask for help ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ I'm gonna ask for ♪ :Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Help, ask for help ♪ :Hallie: Ray, sugar, you just hold on tight. We'll be right back with some help. :Chilly: I don't think he could be holding on any tighter. :Emmie: Come on, Rudi, go through the tunnel! :Hallie: Uh-oh. It's gonna be harder than pickled porcupines to get Doc's attention. :Stuffy: We can't let Emmie and her mom see us. We're gonna need a plan. :Squeak :Emmie: Good job! Come on, Rudi! Yeah! :Emmie and Alma's mom: Who's a good puppy? :Rudi: Arf! Arf! :Emmie and Alma's mom: How about something cool to drink you guys? :Emmie: Yeah! :Doc: Cool! :Hallie: Oh! Now's our chance. We can sneak through Rudi's tunnel to get closer to Doc. :Stuffy: I think...that's a pretty good idea. :Lambie: Come on, everybody! Into the tunnel! :Squeak :Lambie: Hey! Who turned out the lights? :Hallie: They're stuck! :Stuffy: But if I lift from here... :Hallie: And I lift from here... :Lambie: Giggling Freedom! You both deserve a cuddle for that. Giggling :Hallie: Hold onto your hoop skirts! I know how to get Doc's attention! But I'm gonna need help. :Stuffy: Hallie, you can count on me. :Hallie: Get that tail up here, sugar. :Stuffy and Hallie: Three, two, one... Go! :Squeak :Doc: Huh? Um, sorry, Emmie, I...have to get home. :Emmie: Okay, Doc. Bye! :Doc: Thanks. Bye! :Hallie: We did it! :Stuffy: Yes! :Lambie: Yay! :Doc: What's goin' on, guys? :Hallie: We've got real bad robo-trouble, Doc. :Chilly: Aah! :Robot Ray: Ay-yi-yi-yi... :Doc: Uh-oh. Come on, everybody. :Hallie: Alright! :Chilly: Yeah! :Stuffy: Sure thing! :Doc: Let's see what's wrong. Hey, where's your speed dial, Ray? It's missing. :Robot Ray: I-I-arr-I don't know. I was playing with Donny by the water table, and then everything just started happening so fast-fast-fast-fast-fast-fast-fast-fast-fast-fast! :Doc: Whoa whoa whoa! Easy, Ray! That must be where you lost it. :Stuffy: Hallie and I will get it! :Hallie: On it, Doc! :Stuffy: Got it! :Doc: Thanks, Hallie. :Hallie: And Stuffy! :Robot Ray: That's--that's--that's--that's...better. Ahh. :Doc: You were just stuck on super-fast mode, Ray. You had a case if the Zoom-Arounds. :Stuffy: The Zoom-Arounds. Yes! :Hallie: Of course! :Doc: But you're all better now, Ray. :Robot Ray: Yes, I am. :Ray ::♪ I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better now ♪ :Stuffy: That's it? Ray just lost his dial? :Hallie: We didn't do a very good job of helping. :Doc: Aw, sure you did. You came and got help. That's how you helped! :Stuffy: But we wanted to help by fixing Ray ourselves. :Doc: I know, but when you can't fix a problem yourself, sometimes the way you can help is, go get help. :Hallie: Well, I don't know about all of you, but that makes me feel a lot better! :Chilly: It's too bad you didn't get to finish playing with Rudi and his puppy gymnasium, Doc. :Lambie: Yeah. What about your rest and relaxation? :Doc: We can still have a little r & r -- Ray and relaxation. We can play robo-gymnasium! :Robot Ray: Make way for Robot Ray! :Stuffy: Ya know, Hallie, we make a pretty good team when we work together. :Hallie: We sure as sunshine do! :Doc, Lambie and Chilly: Go, Ray! Go, Ray! Go, Ray! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts